


To Catch a Dream

by Queerbutstillhere (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Modern Era, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: Shiro is an ex-navy pilot, working as a security consultant with the company Matt and Lotor works for. Lance is a college student working as a waiter at Hunk's family restaurant. Matt introduces them one day, and they start realizing their attraction to each other..I will give warnings for chapters with smut/sex so if you wish not to read such things then you can skip those sections..Also please feel free to correct my Spanish as I don't actually speak it.





	1. The Meeting and the Starbucks Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I really never thought I'd be writing a VLD fic after the betrayal of Season 8, but somebody has to do right by precious boy Lance, so here's this Shance fic!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Lance! Get this out there and then seat that party!" 

"Sì, Ma'am!" Lance hurriedly dried his hands, leaving the unwashed dishes in the sink and grabbed the tray of food that had just been plated, he spun out of the way of another waiter and kicked open the kitchen doors with his foot, letting them flap close behind him.

He quickly found the table and handed them their food with a rushed "sorry about the wait!" And "let me know if you need anything!" Before bustling away, giving his tray to the bus boy who was walking into the kitchen.

"Alrighty! Sorry about the wait, folks! How many?" He asked, not glancing up right away as he grabbed menus, and rolled utensils.

"Four, please, dork."

Lance felt himself bristle, looking up, and then rolled his eyes. The person who spoke was Matthew Holt, brother to Pidge Lance's roommate, one of Lance's best friends.

"Matt, what's up man?" Lance asked, grabbing four menus. "Follow me."

He started walking, expecting the group to follow.

"Not much, you guys look busy."

"Sì, Mrs. Garrett has me running around like el diablo is on my heels."

Matt laughed, Lance stopped in front of a circular table tucked into the back of the restaurant, the quietest area. You could actually faintly hear the 50's music playing over the speakers. Lance let them get seated, before passing out menus and utensils, eyes landing on a man with tricolor hair, extremely buff, with a scar across his nose and his right arm tucked against his chest in a sling.

A younger man with black hair, dark eyes, and a scar down his cheek helped the tricolored hair man with his utensils and napkin. The fourth member of their party was a man with long pure white hair, he was very business professional, and his eyes almost looked purple. Lance couldn't help the raised eyebrow he gave Matt.

"What can I get you guys to- ah shit."

Black hair guy looked up, eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I left my notepad back in the kitchen," Lance explained, blushing slightly with embarrassment. He thought for a second, and pulled out his pen, grabbing a paper towel from a nearby table.

"Okay, sorry, drink orders?"

Two waters, a sweet tea and an unsweet tea. No lemons. Lance nodded and told them he'd be back, running back to the kitchen and getting his ear bitten off by Mrs. Garret.

"Easy, mom! He was seating a table!" Hunk defended, holding Lance's order pad back out to him.

"Oh, right, sorry Lance. Appetizers for table 3 are done."

"Table 3 isn't mine!" Lance called as he grabbed cups, filling them up with the ordered drinks.

"Who's-"

"Mine!"

No one stopped James as he ducked into the kitchen, grabbed the appetizers and ducked back out. Lance finished filling drinks and made it back out with no accidents. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves as he walked back to Matt's table.

"Alright! Two waters! A sweet and unsweet!" Lance passed out the drinks, leaning the drink tray against his leg as he pulled out his order pad. "Are we ready to order?"

"Lotor needs a few more seconds. But the rest of us are."

Lance wrote down their orders, asking a few questions when necessary, before looking up at the white haired man, Lotor, as Matt called him.

"Uhhhh, you know what. I'll have the same as Keith," he motioned at the black haired man.

"Same sides?"

"No, broccoli and salad please."

Lance nodded, meeting eyes with the tricolored hair man, who frowned slightly for a second and then gave Lance a smile.

"Anything else?" Lance asked, snapping his eyes to Matt, who appeared to be the one in charge of ordering.

"Not unless we can buy the pleasure of your company," Matt joked. Lance laughed slightly, picking his tray back up.

"I wish. I'll go get your order put in."

Lance headed away, getting sucked back into washing dishes with the bus boy when he wasn't running orders back and forth. The restaurant finally slowed after about half an hour, people having been given their food and content with eating and chatting.

Lance grabbed the tray of food right as the last plate was put on.

"James! Can you grab this other tray for me?!" Lance called to the other server. James Griffin, a brown haired, annoying man, sighed but grabbed it and a stand, following Lance out.

"Alrighty!" Lance called to get their attention as he walked out to Matt's table. He and James quickly passed out the food and then James took the trays and left.

"How's everything look?" Lance asked, smiling at the group.

"Can I have some extra butter?"

"Jesus, Shiro, I'm pretty sure butter runs through your veins."

"Shut the fuck up, Keith," Shiro, an interesting name, muttered, before wincing and looking up at Lance. "Sorry."

"Es frìo, you should hear the chefs." Lance jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the kitchen. "You'd think someone dropped ice down their boxers from how they swear."

Shiro laughed, grinning at Lance. Lance smiled back.

"Oh, hey, Lance. This is Keith Kogane, Takashi Shirogane, and Lotor Diabazal. I work with Shiro, and Lotor."

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Lance McClain," Lance said with a bright smile.

Keith narrowed his eyes. "Where do you go to school?"

"Um… Erus State University."

"Huh…."

"Why?" Lance asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I just graduated from there. Think I've seen you around."

"Oh, cool!"

Lance glanced at Shiro, noticing at how he was struggling to cut open his potato.

"Oh! Butter! Right. I'll go get that!"

Lance darted away, into the kitchen to get extra butter. 

Evening shift got done late. Lance didn't get back to his apartment until almost ten-thirty. He dragged his tired ass inside, checking his phone as he collapsed on one of the two sofas, ignoring Pidge curled up in the other, laptop pulled way too close to her face.

"Late night?"

"Saw your brother."

"I'm sorry."

"He has really hot friends."

"Lance."

"No, like really."

"Who?"

"A guy named Keith, black hair, dark eyes, real pretty. One he called Shiro, black, gray, and white hair, gray eyes, he's like, sexy hot. And then Lotor, white hair, purple eyes, I think, and he's like. Greek god hot."

"Oh. Yeah. They're all mentally fucked up."

"Pidge. We all are."

"No, like. Oof these guys have issues."

"They can't be that bad."

Pidge sighed and lowered her laptop lid, eyebrow raised.

"Lotor? Abusive parents, PTSD, depression, schizophrenia. Keith? Dissociative, depression, anger issues, OCD, suicidal, also a pothead. Shiro? Probably the most normal, and he has severe PTSD, survivor's guilt, depression, and a permanent injury to his right arm, he just copes better then the other two."

Lance blinked at her as she rambled all this information off like it was normal information to know about a person. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, I told you. Mentally fucked up. I mean, I'm not 100% sure on each of those things, but I know them well enough, and Matt has told me enough….."

Lance didn't speak for a while, Pidge returned to her laptop.

"What happened to Shiro?"

"He was an Navy pilot. He and his partner were in a bad crash. That's how he injured his arm, partner died later from his injuries."

"Oh god."

"This was half a year ago."

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah……."

Pidge went silent.

"What does he do? Like Matt said he works with Shiro and Lotor."

"Oh, Shiro is a security consultant. Kinda like the head of security."

"Oh…."

Pidge grabbed her headphones. "Alright enough questions, I need to finish this."

Lance nodded and stood, heading to take a shower and pass out in bed.

….

Another six months passed before Lance bumped into any one of Matt's friends again. He was walking home from working lunch shift, it was August and he was boiling hot. Like dripping sweat. Midwest summers just sucked. He decided to duck into the Starbucks on his path home and grab an iced coffee to help cool himself off. He walked in and was standing in line when his eye was caught by someone in the pick up line.

It was the sexy hot one. Shiro. He was wearing a baseball cap(that read dad but that wasn't important) and despite the hot weather, a leather jacket and a glove on his right hand. Lance narrowed his eyes as he realized that he wasn't wearing gloves. His hand was just…. Gray? Shiro looked up at him, and they locked eyes, confusion apparent on Shiro's face. Then suddenly his eyes widened.

"Hey! You're that Lance guy aren't you?" Shiro asked, stepping closer. "From that restaurant Matt took us too."

"Yeah. Lance McClain." Lance held out his hand.

"Takashi Shirogane, people call me Shiro," he answered, reaching out and gripping Lance's hand with his right.

"Oh." the noise escaped Lance before he could help it, caused by his surprise at his warm palm meeting cold metal, his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, yeah, people have that reaction a lot…" Shiro said with a chuckle, pulling his hand back and rapping his knuckles on his right arm. A dull metal clang echoed. "It's a prosthetic."

"Oh…."

"Can I help you?" The Starbucks employee called, catching Lance's attention finally.

"Yes! Yes." Lance gave Shiro an embarrassed grin before stepping up, rambling off his iced coffee order.

He glanced over as Shiro stepped up to take his own drink, before looking back, digging change out of his pocket. Shiro had taken his drink, but wasn't leaving, standing there watching Lance count out exact change.

"Alright, it'll be ready in a few minutes."

The employee looked behind Lance who stepped away, shoving his wallet back in his pocket, glancing at Shiro.

"You wanna sit down?" Shiro asked, and when he noticed Lance's immediate hesitation he stumbled over himself backtracking. "Or-or not. That's fine if you have to go, I just thought ya know, we could sit down and chat…."

"No! No! I'd love to! Sorry, you just kinda took me off guard," Lance rushed to say, flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh! Okay cool!" Shiro laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll uh, go claim a table?"

"Okay!" Lance smiled brightly at Shiro, who smiled back and then walked away, going to find a table while Lance waited for his drink.

When he got it, he headed in the direction Shiro had went, finding the man sat at a table in the corner, another open chair in front of him. Lance sat down, setting his cup on the table and his phone next to it. Lance noticed Shiro's hat and giggled to himself slightly.

"What?" Shiro asked, smiling.

"Your hat."

"Oh. Yeah. Keith and Matt got it for me as a joke, since I'm always parenting them. But then I embraced it. So now I'm dad."

Lance laughed a little more at that. "I'm sure they loved that."

"Oh yeah, definitely."

Lance sipped his coffee, glancing out the window, noticing a motorcycle parked in between two cars. It was pretty cool looking, silver and black, and though Lance had no idea, it was a Suzuki GSX-R600. And it was Shiro's bike. Shiro didn't notice him admiring it, so he didn't comment. Just responded to a text.

"So Lance, you said you were going to school at Erus, what for?"

"Oh. Uh, Marine Biology."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's always really fascinated me, and I'd love to do something with it in the future to help injured sea animals."

"That'd be cool."

"Thanks."

Shiro nodded, tapping away at his phone for a few seconds before setting it down and taking a drink of his coffee.

"Matt mentioned you were rooming with Pidge. What's that like?"

"Interesting. She is a pain in the ass at times, but usually she just sit around and work on different projects on their laptop."

"Yeah, sounds like Matt to be honest."

"Yeah, they're a lot a like….." Lance went quiet, wanting to ask a question but not sure how Shiro would take it.

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I…. I wanna ask something but I don't want to seem rude."

"Go ahead, if it's about the arm, its nothing I haven't been asked before."

"What happened? And why is it metal?" Lance rushed out, making himself ask before he lost his nerve.

Shiro tapped his metal fingers on the table for a second, taking a drink before answering. "I used to be a Navy Pilot. Got in a really bad crash, lost all use of my arm so I retired. When I started working for Matt's company, Lotor gave me a once in a lifetime opportunity. He designed this thing, Matt made it function, and Lotor figured out how to connect it to my nerves so I can use it like a normal arm, takes a little more effort, but I can still use it."

"That's like…. Really cool?"

"Yeah. I was a guinea pig though so I've had it taken off several times though to have it fixed."

"Oh."

"Yeah, thats life now," Shiro shrugged, looking down at their drinks.

Lance winced slightly at himself for making an already awkward encounter worse. He looked at his phone, answering at text from Pidge. He sighed and finished his drink

"Well…. I should probably get going, thank you though, this was nice," Lance said, beginning to stand.

"Oh, yeah….. you want a ride back? So you don't have to walk since I held you back."

Lance opened his mouth to decline, and then shrugged, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Why not."

Shiro chugged the rest of his drink, throwing away his cup and walking out the door. Lance followed him, taking a second to realize he was being led to a motorcycle. To the motorcycle.

"By the way, how do you do with motorcycles?" Shiro asked, fishing keys out of his pocket and swinging on.

"Um, fine…."

Shiro unclipped a helmet from the handle bars, holding out to him. "I only have one, so I'll let you wear it."

"Thanks," Lance said softly, staring at it for a few seconds before pulling it on and going to clasp it.

"Nono, like this."

Shiro reached up, moving Lance's hands and tightening the helmet. Lance swallowed as Shiro's hands brushed against his neck several times.

"And wear this."

Shiro shrugged off his leather jacket, and Lance got a very good view of Shiro's toned muscles, which were very showed off by his tight shirt.

"It's like a million degrees."

"Put it on."

Lance pulled the jacket on, it was hot, but the leather was softer then he'd imagined, and it smelled really good. Shiro started the bike up and backed it out of the parking before instructing Lance how to get on. Lance suddenly realized how close their bodies were gonna be.

"Where to?"

Lance rambled off the address, and then the nearest popular location. Shiro nodded and revved the engine before letting off the brake, the bike shot forwards. Lance slammed into Shiro's back the second he braked, and his arms reflexively went around Shiro's midsection in a tight hug. It only took him a short time to adjust to how the bike moved, and he discovered he greatly enjoyed the feeling. He relaxed his arms, sitting up off of Shiro's back a little to look around, through the helmet visor, as they sped through downtown streets.

Lance glanced down at Shiro, seeing the wind blow through his hair, most likely causing it to get tangled. He smiled and tightened his arms again, leaning against Shiro, who chuckled slightly, one of his hands dropping briefly to squeeze Lance's leg before returning to the handlebar. A shock ran through Lance's body at the contact, his eyes widening slightly. It was such a casual thing for Shiro to do, so he hadn't thought about it, but for Lance it was completely random and unexpected.

Shiro pulled up to Lance's apartment building, stopping in an empty parking spot and shutting off the bike. He grabbed Lance's arm as the man awkwardly slid off the bike, using the contact to help balance him. Lance flushed slightly, pulling off the helmet, and holding it out to the windblown Shiro.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Shiro said with a smile as he took the helmet.

Lance went to start walking away. "See you, Shiro."

"Lance."

He stopped, turning back to the man who was swinging off his bike.

"You have my jacket still."

"Oh-Oh! Sorry!" Lance slid it off, walking closer.

Shiro laughed, taking it and shrugging it on. "It's okay, I'd let you keep it, but we're not quite there yet."

Lance felt himself blush, Shiro winked and went to get back on his bike, not noticing Lance's flustered look. He was about to start it back up when Lance's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Shiro."

"Yeah?" Shiro looked back up, looking curious.

Lance cleared his voice, forcing the words out of his mouth. "What's your phone number?"

Shiro looked surprised for a few heartbeats before he smiled, holding his hand out to Lance, who frowned for a second before handing him his phone. Shiro took it, opening a new text thread, putting in a number and sending a text.

"There you go." Shiro winked at him, smirking. "Let's do coffee again sometime."

"Y-yeah."

After handing Lance's phone back, Shiro pulled his helmet on, clasping it tightly and smiling at Lance. He turned the bike on, walked it out of the parking spot and gave a half wave to Lance before shooting away. Lance watched him go before turning and walking into his apartment, looking at his phone to see what the text Shiro had sent was. It was a text emoji winky face. He laughed, saving the contact and flopping on the sofa.


	2. The Party

"I don't know Matt….. I have to work tonight."

"Come on Lance, you wouldn't miss my birthday party, would you?" Matt pleaded, Lance sighed into his phone.

"No…. I'll try to come after work, okay?"

"Yes!!!!" Matt crowed, laughing a little. "Thanks, Lancey. There'll be people here until late so you won't miss it."

"Uh-huh," Lance responded, going up to his room to pack a backpack with clothes to change into.

"And hey, Shiro and Keith will be here so you can maybe meet them again!?"

"Oh, cool," Lance responded, chuckling a little nervously, he hadn't told Matt about meeting Shiro in the Starbucks.

"Okay, I gotta go. But I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, bye Matt."

"Byeeeee."

Lance hung up the phone and finished shoving a party appropriate outfit into his bag. He went and washed his face before sitting down to do his makeup now, deciding it would be best to do it before work rather then trying to do it before Matt's party. He hummed along to the Latino music that played from his Bluetooth speaker. He jumped slightly as the dog barking that signified a text message broke through his music. He finished powdering his face and set down his brushes, reaching for his phone.

Shiro: Matt is pretty excited you agreed to come lmao!

Lance: yeah he was pretty much begging. You already there?

Shiro: no, he's just texting Keith and I about it. I'm still at work.

Lance: lol what a coincidence, I'm about to leave for work.

Shiro: have a good shift!

Lance: thanks.

Lance put his phone down, quickly finishing his makeup and changing into his work uniform. He sighed and ran a comb through his hair before quickly hair spraying it in place. He was debating leaving it long or cutting it. When he left it long it gets curly, as it was now, but he was kinda over the shorter style. He shrugged, grabbing his phone and disconnecting the Bluetooth, shoving it and his wallet into the pockets of his jeans, before grabbing his backpack.

"Hey, Pidge! I'm headed out. I'll see you at the party tonight!"

A grunt came from Pidge's room, signifying she had acknowledged his call. Lance chuckled and headed downstairs, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his keys, locking the door behind him. He slid on his glasses and began the long hot walk to work. He could've driven. But honestly he didn't want too. He hated driving the short distance, it took just about as long due to traffic. He finally made it, dumping his backpack in the small closet the waitstaff put their coats and bags in.

Work was long, but eventful. He made a lot of tips, almost enough to cover rent for that month, but that was the benefit of working almost every day at a very successful restaurant whose owners are your best friends family. He clocked out at 9:58, having finally finished helping close, and then called an Uber, changing in the bathroom while he waited. His party outfit was ripped, skin tight skinny jeans and a slightly snug blue shirt, one of those tanktop hoodies. He straightened out his hood and touched up his makeup quickly before putting everything back in his bag, just as his phone notified him the Uber was there.

The ride to Matt's was brief, and thankfully wasn't very awkward. The driver asked him what music he wanted to listen to and turned the car radio, not complaining at all as they drove. Lance made sure to leave them a tip. When they stopped in front of Matt's house, he thanked the driver and got out, pulling his backpack on and walking up to the door. He hit the doorbell, leaning against the porch wall to wait, looking at his phone and texting Matt that he was there. A minute later the door swung open.

"Lance!" A voice called, Lance looked up, his eyes going wide.

"Shiro!" He exclaimed, eyes scanning the larger man.

Shiro was wearing black joggers, combat boots, and a cutout tanktop. Lance could see so so much muscle and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks as his eyes landed on Shiro's toned chest. Shiro's metal arm was fully visible, and had Lance been less distracted by his body, he would've payed more attention to how it only reached just past his bicep, the rest of his shoulder being his.

"You made it!" Shiro reached out, grabbing Lance's hand and pulling him close. Lance could smell alcohol on him as Shiro hugged him.

Lance's blush only got worse. "Haha, uh yeah. Yeah I'm here."

"Come on!" Shiro pulled Lance inside, hand around Lance's wrist. He closed the door behind Lance.

"Here, I'll take your backpack." he held his free hand out, and Lance surrendered the bag, shoving his phone in his pocket in order to swing it off his shoulder. 

Shiro disappeared into a nearby room, one Lance knew was the guest bedroom, before coming back and grabbing Lance's hand.

"Come on!"

He started leading Lance to the basement. Lance looked around as they walked. There was evidence of quite a few people being present, but only one or two people were actually around the house, including an unamused Lotor stood in the kitchen. The house, while Matt called it his, was actually a lease that he shared with Lotor, and one of Lotor's best friends, Acxa. It was larger than expected, with both a second story, and a basement. And apparently the majority of the party was in the basement.

Lance let Shiro drag him downstairs, where immediately music and the smell of beer hit him. Shiro gave a shout to announce their presence and there were cheers in response. Shiro pulled Lance over to where Matt and Keith were sitting on a futon. Keith was lounged out, legs spread, arms on the back of the futon, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a red v-neck shirt, and fingerless gloves, there was a leather jacket on the back of the sofa that Lance would've bet belonged to Keith. Matt was just wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt, it was apparent everyone was at least tipsy.

"Lancey!!!" Matt called, grabbing Lance from Shiro and pulling the lanky boy down on his lap.

Drunk Matt was very good at being embarrassing.

"How was work?" Matt asked, arms going around Lance's waist, one hand on his thigh. Lance sighed and put his arm around Matt's neck to help balance himself.

"It was fine," Lance said, chuckling slightly. "Busy as usual. How's the party going."

"Great! I beat Shiro at twister."

Lance laughed glancing over at Shiro, who shrugged, chuckling. Lance opened his mouth to say something and then decided against it, his face flushing.

"Hmm?" Matt asked, tilting his head at Lance.

"Nothing, Matt."

"You sure? You looked like you were about to make a snarky comment."

"He was probably about to say it's because you're a twig compared to Shiro and probably more flexible," Keith said from beside them, Lance glanced over, their eyes meeting, and then Lance watched as Keith lazily dragged his eyes over Lance's body.

"No!" Lance protested. That was a lie.

"Mm, sure," Keith hummed, looking back up at Lance's face.

Matt reached behind Lance and handed him his mostly full can of beer. Lance just shook his head and took a drink from it, glancing around and spotting familiar faces in the groups of people playing games or chatting. Allura and Romelle were currently playing uno, he noticed Pidge sitting over against the wall, chatting with some from their college that Lance didn't recognize. Acxa had her arm slung around another girl that seemed familiar but Lance couldn't see all of and thus didn't recognize.

"Seems like a fun party."

"It is! Hey we should go play some beer pong!"

"Matt," Lance complained, rolling his eyes, but stood as Matt pushed him off. "You know I'll beat you."

"That's why I ain't playing against you, doubles baby, you and me versus the gays over there." Matt jerked his thumb and Keith and Shiro.

Keith flipped Matt off but allowed Shiro to pull him up. They walked over to the currently unoccupied ping pong table, Shiro and Matt quickly set up the game, and Lance pretended that he wasn't very interested in Matt's previous statement, or Shiro's ass. Keith leaned against the table, watching Lance.

"Your staring is obvious."

"What?" Lance looked up at Keith, feeling his face go red.

Keith laughed, shaking his head, looking over as Shiro stopped beside him. Shiro rolled a ping pong ball over to Lance and Matt.

"You guys start."

"Here." Matt handed the ball to Lance, winking at him. "Go ahead, sharpshooter."

Lance chuckled, taking it and stepping over, lining up his shot and nailing the first cup. Shiro and Keith stared at him.

"Damn, I guess we should've gone first," Keith muttered as Shiro picked up the cup and chugged it.

"Yeah, probably," Lance said with a chuckle.

The game continued, fairly matched, other then Lance's slight lead, as he only missed a cup once and that's because it bounced off the rim. Matt was a worse shot than him so it made it even, while Keith and Shiro were both fairly good shots, Shiro just slightly better, able to keep up with Lance better. Until the last two cups, which he missed, and Lance knocked both out on his turns.

"Ha! Suck it, old man!" Matt crowed as Keith chugged the last cup. Shiro pouted at them slightly.

"You didn't tell us that Lance was like crazy good at this!" Shiro argued.

"Well no, because then you would've argued with me picking him!"

Lance chuckled, watching Shiro pout again and start cleaning up. Lance picked up one of the two cups left and started sipping on it, following Keith and Matt back to the Futon. He stayed standing, looking at his phone.

"Hey, Lance, these two were gonna spend the night, if you want you can stay too, I know you and Pidge's apartment is pretty far."

Lance glanced up at Matt, who was watching his reaction carefully.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll have to tell Pidge though, we were gonna leave together."

Matt smiled and nodded, Lance looked back at his phone, Veronica had mentioned him in an Instagram story. He clicked on the notification and opened it, it was a video of him playing beer pong, captioned with _"When your little bro is better at beer pong then you."_ Lance's head snapped up and looked around, scanning the crowd.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeh?" Matt looked up from his phone, his legs were on Keith.

"Is my sister here?"

"Ronnie? Yeah, she's with Acxa."

Lance shook his head, and then froze slightly, sensing someone stopping right behind him. He looked up and back slightly and there was Shiro, who had just stopped behind Lance. They smiled at each other, and then Shiro gently grabbed Lance's shoulders, moving him over slightly so he could slip past and flop on the futon next to Keith. Leaving no space for Lance, he just shrugged and continued standing, responding to Veronica with a middle finger emoji. He put his phone back in his pocket sipped his beer, glancing around at the party.

"Lance?"

"Hmm?" Lance looked back down at Shiro, who was holding his hand out. The only one of the three who wasn't on their phone.

Lance raised an eyebrow, not moving. Shiro wiggled his fingers, beckoning Lance again. Lance shrugged, took a breath, and put his hand in Shiro's. He tugged, and Lance was pulled down onto Shiro's lap, his feet touching Keith's leg. Shiro was smirking, Keith had an eyebrow raised, and Lance felt his face go bright red, suddenly real glad he was wearing full makeup. Shiro's hand went to Lance's thigh, his other one had it's thumb hooked in one of Lance's belt loops. Lance looked at Shiro's hand, then up at his face, Shiro was still smirking.

"Mi Dios, hermanito," a voice nearby purred. Lance's head snapped up and his eyes landed on Veronica, who had her arm slung around Acxa's shoulders, she smirked at Lance. "Poniéndose amigable. ¿sí?"

"Fuck you, Ronnie."

Veronica laughed, Lance expected Shiro to move his hands at the appearance of another person, but he didn't, just bounced his legs slightly to readjust Lance on his lap. He raised an eyebrow at Veronica.

"Veronica."

"Takashi. How's it?"

"I'm good…."

"I can see that." Veronica winked at him before letting Acxa drag her away. "Adios, Hermano!"

"What did she say?" Keith asked, looking up at Lance. "Also you're bilingual?"

"Sì, and nothing of importance," Lance muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Keith laughed and stood. "I'm gonna go take a piss."

The three watched him walk away, he disappeared up the stairs, and almost immediately Lotor appeared, beckoning Matt. Matt shrugged to them and stood, following Keith's lead in exiting. And so Lance was left on Shiro's lap. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this. Because God was he attracted to Shiro, but he was definitely embarrassed, used to being the more forward one. And Shiro's thumb rubbing circles on his thigh was a new, but very welcome feeling. He looked over at Shiro, letting eye contact remain for more then just a few seconds. 

Shiro's hand squeezed his thigh slightly. Lance felt himself reaching up and digging his hand into Shiro's hair without thinking. His hair was crazy soft. Shiro chuckled, closing his eyes as Lance played with his hair. It was a good distraction, focusing on how Shiro's hair felt in between his fingers and how easy it was to get to curl in little ringlets. But it wasn't a good enough of a distraction, as Lance's body was focused on Shiro's hand steadily creeping higher.

"Hey, Lance?"

"Yeah?" Lance responded, swallowing slightly.

"You wanna go out on a date sometime?"

Lance felt his heart jolt slightly, his hands stopped as he looked down, watching as Shiro's eyes opened to see his reaction, scanning his face.

"Ye-yeah. I would," Lance said finally.

Shiro smiled at him, letting his eyes close again. Lance forced himself to return to running his fingers through Shiro's hair. He lost track of time, sitting there, but he did know that Matt and Keith had been gone a long time. Shiro suddenly let go of Lance's leg, reaching up and grabbing one of Lance's hands with one hand, the other hand going to Lance's cheek, gently tilting his head down, he scanned Lance's eyes for a second. Lance looked back into his, and felt another little jolt, the look on Shiro's face was indescribable, but the first thing that popped to Lance's mind was lust.

Shiro's thumb ran over Lance's lips lightly, the metal feeling strange against his skin. Then his hand trailed down, onto Lance's neck, thumb grazing over Lance's adams apple. Lance watched Shiro as he trailed his hand down Lance's body, and just as he reached the bottom of Lance's shirt, his eyes snapped up, almost asking for permission, hand on Lance's hip. Lance pulled back, and guilt flashed through Shiro's eyes, but it was immediately replaced by confusion as Lance swung one leg over, now straddling Shiro. Suddenly it didn't matter the amount of people around them, Lance just wanted to kiss Shiro. Lance grabbed Shiro's metal arm with one hand, slipping it under his shirt and pressing it against his stomach, and then, with the hand in Shiro's hair, pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

Shiro was immediately kissing him back, his other hand going to Lance's ass, squeezing slightly. They made out for what seemed like forever, and just a snap of the fingers at the same time. Lance tugged on Shiro's hair, and in retaliation, Shiro bit his bottom lip, pulling back slightly before letting go, breathing heavy. Lance chuckled slightly, taking a moment to catch his breath, his lips tingling. Shiro was an amazing kisser, and as much as Lance wanted to keep kissing him, they were going to be having issues in a short time if they didn't stop now. Shiro leaned up, catching Lance's lips again, and not giving him an option. Shiro kissed him more passionately this time, his tongue finding its way into Lance's mouth. Lance would've gone to bed with Shiro if he had just asked. But he didn't, he just kept kissing Lance, both hands now on Lance's ass, keeping him close, Lance's other hand drifted up to Shiro's neck, resting there.

"Jesus, stop eating each other," a voice said near them. 

Lance jerked back from Shiro, reaching up to smack his hand over his mouth, wiping a bit of spit off his chin. He looked over to see who had walked up, Keith flopped beside them on the futon, leaving a good distance between him and Shiro.

"Keith," Shiro groaned.

"Oh, shut up, you horny slut, you knew I was coming back."

Shiro shot Keith a dirty look, his hands still on Lance's ass. Lance didn't make eye contact with Keith, looking over Shiro's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, his face burning. He made eye contact with Allura, who's eyebrow was raised at him. He groaned and dropped his head onto Shiro's shoulder, letting his hands fall to Shiro's midsection.

"Hey, sluts."

"Pidge," Shiro greeted, Lance didn't turn.

"Lance, you coming with me or you gonna stay here and keep snogging Shiro."

"Matt asked me to spend the night."

Pidge snorted. "Okay. See you then, bitch."

"Bye, Pidge."

She walked away. Lance stayed where he was hiding his face until he could breathe properly. And only then did he slid sideways, off of Shiro, who smirked over at him. Neither said anything, Shiro pulled out his phone to start scrolling Twitter, and Lance grabbed his own phone, another Instagram message. This time a message from Allura. It was a video of him and Shiro making out. Lance watched it in slight horror.

Lance: omg delete.

Allura: get over here bitch, tell me everything.

Lance sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. "I have to go to talk to someone."

"Oh, okay, see you later I guess," Shiro said, running his fingers along Lance's arm. Lance shivered slightly as the fingernails scraped along his bare skin.

Lance stood up and walked over to where he had seen Allura, she was still there, holding a Pepsi in one hand, her phone in the other. She raised an eyebrow at Lance as he walked up.

"Alright, spill."

"I don't know what to tell you," Lance said with a shrug. "You pretty much saw everything that happened."

"Oh come on, there's more then that. Who is he?"

"Fine. His name is Shiro, he's hot, I've hung out with him a few times. And he's gay, he asked me out and then I kissed him."

"Wow. Isn't he one of Lotor friends?" Allura asked, her eyes going to the white haired man previously mentioned as he walked around, picking up trash.

"Yeah, Lotor and Matt's. Can I go now mom?"

"Yes, child, make sure to use protection," Allura joked, patting Lance's shoulder before spinning him around and pushing him away.

"Allura!" Lance protested, yet walked away, back over to Shiro and Keith.

He stayed the night as promised. People were at the party until well after one am, after everyone except the few who were staying left, he helped Matt and Lotor clean up while Shiro and Keith, drunk and high (respectively) passed out on the sofa, some sappy rom com playing in the background. Keith had his head in Shiro's lap, completely asleep. Lance ignored the flare up of jealousy.

"Hey, Matt?" Lance asked softly as he washed a punch bowl.

"Yeah?"

"What's the story with Keith?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know plenty about Shiro, but nothing about Keith."

"Keith, um… he's an interesting character. He does motorcycle restorations, Shiro's bike, I don't know if you've seen it, but he fixed that thing up, it was in a pretty bad wreck and he made it look as good as new. He um, went to Erus, he mentioned that though….."

"Him and Shiro seem pretty close."

"Lance are you jealous?" Matt cooed, taking the punch bowl from him.

"No!" Lance defended, glaring at Matt.

"Uh-huh. And yeah, they are. They've been through a lot of shit together, dated for a short time, but decided it was too weird or something I don't know. But they're best friends, like closer than brothers best friends, that's why they're comfortable like that," Matt said, pointing at the two. "Keith was by Shiro's side every moment of his recovery, from the moment he landed after the accident, to now, when he's finally comfortable with the prosthetic. You don't go a year being at someone's side every moment of the day and not know everything there is to know about them."

"Wow."

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, Keith may come off as an asshole, but don't let him get to you, he's a big softie once he trusts and accepts you."

They worked together in silence for the rest of the time, getting the house as clean as they could bother. Lotor bid them goodnight and went to crash in bed, while Matt went and woke up Keith and Shiro.

"Hey, time to move to an actual bed," he said, shaking Keith awake. 

Keith groaned but smacked Shiro, who grumbled in complaint, stretching.

"You guys can take the guest room, Lance, if you want you can take the futon, downstairs or you can come cuddle with me."

"I'll come cuddle. Let me grab my bag from the guest room though."

Lance walked away, pushing open the door and finding his backpack next to what must've been Shiro and Keith's bags. He slung it over his shoulder, turning to walk out of the room, only to bump into Keith.

"Oh, sorry man!"

Keith grunted, patting Lance's arm. "You're chill." 

He walked into the room and started stripping off his shirt, Lance got a view of the scars on his back, and the toned muscles that had been hidden by his shirt. He turned to walk away and ran into Shiro this time.

"Oh! Hi!" Lance exclaimed, Shiro chuckled at him, reaching down to brush Lance's hair out of his face.

"Hey. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah, yeah see you."

Shiro let his fingers linger on Lance's cheek for a minute, before stepping past and saying something to Keith softly. Lance shut the door behind him, walking upstairs to Matt's room. He dropped his backpack, pulling out his phone charger. He pulled off his shirt, followed by his shoes and then skinny jeans, he pulled open one of Matt's drawers, pulling out sweatpants.

"Matt I'm borrowing clothes!" Lance yelled to Matt who was in the bathroom across the hall.

Matt didn't respond, which Lance took as permission, he pulled them on over his boxers, and got into Matt's bed, plugging in his phone and scrolling on it while he waited for Matt to get out of the bathroom so he could go wash his makeup off. Luckily he had brought a bunch of his skin care stuff, having suspected Matt was gonna ask him to spend the night. Five minutes later Matt walked in, Lance got out, grabbed his backpack and went to the bathroom.

After washing off his makeup and taking out his contacts, Lance walked back to Matt's bedroom, dropping his backpack on the floor and crawling into bed. Matt and he laid there for a while, looking at their phones. Matt put his phone down first, rolling onto his side to look at Lance.

"So we cuddling or what?"

Lance laughed, putting his phone down and holding his arms open to Matt. "Yeah, we're cuddling, get over here."

Matt laughed and shifted over, laying his head on Lance. They shifted around for a bit, getting comfortable before passing out.

The next morning, Lance woke up before Matt. His head was throbbing, meaning he had a migraine, probably from being hungover. Matt was now facing the other way, but was still snuggled up to Lance, he chuckled slightly and carefully extracted himself, rolling out of bed. He grabbed his phone and his shirt from last night, taking a piss before walking downstairs, following the smell of coffee. He found Keith sat at the kitchen table, shoving Doritos in his face while drinking coffee. An odd breakfast choice. Lotor was stood at the stove, humming while cooking a giant pan of scrambled eggs.

"Morning Lo," Lance hummed as he grabbed a coffee mug to get himself coffee.

"Good morning, Lance. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, surprisingly." Lance got his coffee and sat down beside Keith.

"Interesting breakfast choice," he commented, sipping his coffee.

"Munchies," Keith grunted, shoving another handful of Doritos in his mouth.

"Shiro up?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom vomiting," Keith informed him, jerking his thumb at the downstairs bathroom.

"Hangovers will do that to you," Lotor commented, grabbing cheese from the fridge and sprinkling it over a portion of the eggs.

"I'm fine," a grunt came from behind Lance.

Lance turned to see a tired looking Shiro, shirtless. Lance swallowed as he tried to not focus on Shiro's chest muscles. Shiro stole Keith's coffee, taking a drink from it. He sat down across from Lance, leaning back in the seat, drinking Keith's coffee. After a bit, Lotor served them all eggs, sitting down in the last free chair to eat with them. No one talked as Lotor was the only sober one, and he didn't seem to be interested in conversation.

Lance luckily only worked evening shift that day, so he didn't have to rush off, instead he curled up on the sofa, watching Saturday morning cartoons while texting Allura. Shiro sat down beside him, falling back asleep. Lance didn't say anything, but eventually his feet ended up pressed to sleeping Shiro's leg. Matt got up around 9:30, ate the leftover eggs and then went to go take a shower, also hungover. Keith left a half an hour later, saying he needed to go home and then head to work, leaving Shiro slumped on the sofa.

Shiro didn't wake up until Lance went to stand, needing to pee. And he didn't let Lance know he was awake until after the man returned, and flicked on an HGTV show.

"Property Brothers stress me out."

Lance jumped, head snapping to Shiro.

"What?"

"It makes me stressed. The people throw their money around like it's nothing."

Lance laughed slightly, shaking his head and looking back at the tv. They silently watched it together.

"So we still going on that date or did I ruin it last night?"

"What?" Lance looked over, frowning.

"The uh…. Making out."

"You think that ruined your chances? Shiro, I kissed you first, if you don't remember. And if anything it just improved your chances."

Shiro laughed, smiling at Lance.

"Well okay then. I guess I'll text you when I'm not hungover and we'll plan something?"

"Okay, sounds good."

An hour or so later, Lance called an Uber before going and getting his things from upstairs, he hugged Matt goodbye, said goodbye to Lotor, and then waved goodbye to Shiro.

"Text me when you are feeling better," Lance said to Shiro, patting his pockets right as his Uber notified him it was there.

"Yeah, I will. Bye Lance."

"Bye."


	3. Date Night

Lance finished his makeup just as he heard the knocking on his door, he sighed in annoyance, since Pidge was gone and couldn't get it for him. He knew who it was, but he wasn't ready, didn't even have good clothes on yet, he paused his music and jogged downstairs, walking to the door, glancing at his crop top hoodie and black booty shorts before pulling the door open, smiling at who was outside.

"Shiro!" He said happily, pulling the door open for him to come inside.

"Hey, Lance," Shiro said with a smile, stepping inside.

Lance shut the door before turning to Shiro, who was wearing ripped black jeans, combat boots, a white and black shirt and his leather jacket. Shiro's eyes were lingering on the exposed part of Lance's stomach.

"I need to go finish changing and then I'll be ready."

"You mean you're not going out in that?" Shiro asked, smirking slightly.

"No, Shiro, so enjoy it while you have it," Lance jutted out a hip, shaking his head slightly. "Take a seat, I'll be back down in a few minutes."

Lance turned and ran upstairs, grabbing the outfit he had laid out and switching from his comfy clothes to that. Black short shorts, a white t-shirt and a black thick velvet choker. He grabbed a pair of converse from his closet, the pair with the bi flag on the bottom, because why not, pulled those on, and then clipped on a few bracelets over his Fitbit. A moment of staring in the mirror later and he added a longer necklace along with his choker. He snapped a few pictures before jogging back downstairs to find Shiro sat on the sofa.

"Alrighty! Now I'm ready to go!" Lance said cheerfully, stopping in front of Shiro.

Shiro's eyes scanned over Lance, pausing on his neck for a few moments before snapping up to his face.

"Do you have a jacket or something to wear on the bike?" Shiro asked, standing. 

"Oh yeah!" Lance walked over to the coat closet, opening it and pulling out a greenish jacket, it had a green hood and yellow stripes around the arms. "It's like a denim material. I don't own any actual leather jackets."

"That will work fine," Shiro said, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything before heading out the door. Lance grabbed his keys and followed, locking the door behind them.

Shiro walked out to his motorcycle, digging the keys out of his pocket, straddling it and backing it out of the parking spot, before bringing the thing to life. He reached behind him, holding a second helmet out to Lance, before pulling his own on. After he checked Lance's helmet, he waited patiently while the man got on behind him, arms going around Shiro. They took off with a bit of a jolt, Shiro knowing exactly where he's going and the best way to get there. Lance realized how much he enjoyed riding on a motorcycle, feeling the thing underneath him, the wind whipping around him, and having his arms around Shiro just helped the experience be even better.

After about a fifteen minute drive, Shiro pulled into the restaurant Lance had chosen. It was a classic burger joint, perfect for first dates or group hang outs. They walked inside, bumping shoulders as they walked. The wait for seating was non-existent, so the second they walked in the door, a waitress whisked them off to a booth tucked back into a corner. Lance set his jacket and helmet on the part of the bench he wasn't sitting in, picking up his menu and scanning it quickly, checking that there wasn't anything new.

"Alrighty, folks! My name is Ernest, I'll be serving you guys today, what can I get you to drink?" Lance walked up as a server walked over, notepad in hand, ready to take orders.

"I'll take a water with lemon, please," Lance said with a friendly smile.

"And a sweet tea."

"Alright, one water, and one sweet tea coming right up! Is this together or separate?"

"Sep-"

"Together," Shiro interrupted Lance, smirking at him slightly before looking up at the server.

Ernest walked away, and Lance set down his menu, looking at Shiro.

"I thought we agreed to split the bill?"

"I lied," Shiro said, winking at Lance before looking at his menu.

Lance gave an annoyed huff and then looked around the restaurant, seeing if he recognized anyone. There was a middle aged woman off to one side that kept giving him dirty looks, while her younger female companion, probably daughter, kept throwing Lance awed looks. He wasn't sure whether to flip the woman off and show off a bit or pull his jacket on and cover up. He swallowed and turned his attention away, looking out the window.

"Okay! Water and sweet tea!" Ernest set down the old fashion Coke cups down in front of them, grabbing his notepad. "Are we ready to order?"

"I am? Shiro?"

Shiro nodded, motioning for Lance to start. Lance ordered his usual veggie burger with onion rings, while Shiro got a pork tenderloin and sweet potato fries. Ernest nodded and walked away to put their orders in, Lance grabbed his phone, sneakily snapping a few pictures of Shiro before putting it down, making eye contact with the middle aged woman again.

"There's a bitch over there judging me," Lance commented quietly, Shiro turned in his seat to look at the woman.

"Is it bothering you?"

Lance hesitated momentarily, glancing down at his very bare legs. "A little."

Shiro held out his hand for Lance's. Lance hesitated momentarily before putting his in Shiro's, the prosthetic.

"We can ask to move if you want."

"No…. I think I'll be okay…" Lance watched as the girl stood up, walking away from her table, it looked like she was headed towards the bathroom but then she darted around a table, now heading towards Lance and Shiro.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, stopping in front of them.

Shiro's hand tightened around Lance's.

"I just wanted to apologize for my Mom, I just came out as bi and she's having a hard time accepting LGBTQ people, and also men who dress feminine," she said, smiling at both. "I'm sorry if she's making you uncomfortable, I talked to her about it. Also I love your shoes."

"Oh! Well…. Uh thanks…. And congratulations on coming out," Lance said, finding himself smiling back.

"Thanks!" The girl turned and walked away, continuing on her way to the bathroom.

Shiro chuckled, looking at Lance. "See?"

Lance shrugged, squeezing Shiro's hand. They began chatting about different things, first date talk and all that. Ernest finally dropped off their food, and they ate, sharing fries. After eating and paying, they got back on the bike, driving to the local arcade, Shiro's pick. They hung out there for a long time, it was an amazing first date, Lance made a mental note that if things with Shiro didn't work out or ended up going south, that arcades are perfect date spots.

Shiro didn't end up taking him home until the arcade closed at 10pm, so they didn't get to Lance's apartment until 10:30. Shiro, like the gentleman he is, walked Lance up to the door, waiting as Lance unlocked it and pushed it open, poking his head in to see Pidge sat on the sofa. He pulled the door closed, leaving it just slightly open so it didn't lock, and turned to Shiro.

"Well…. I had a great evening, thank you, Shiro."

"Yeah of course." Shiro smiled down at Lance. "I had an amazing time."

Lance hesitated, his hand on the door knob. He finally committed, stepping closer to Shiro, putting a hand on Shiro's shoulder. He went up on his tiptoes slightly, kissing Shiro on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Shiro," he said, smiling at him before dropping down onto the flat of his feet, stepping back.

"Night Lance." Shiro stepped back down the few steps, waiting until Lance went inside before walking back to his motorcycle.

Lance walked inside, shutting and locking the door behind himself, he walked to the closet, hanging up his jacket.

"A jacket? It's like a million degrees out, Lance."

"I needed it for on the motorcycle."

"Shiro's?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. You had that date tonight."

"Yeah?"

Pidge scanned him over, smirking slightly. "Well you made it home in one piece so I guess he treated you well."

"Oh my God, Pidge," Lance groaned, shaking his head. "Yes, it was a good date. I'm going to go to bed now, I have class in the morning."

"Night, Lance. Remember to use protection on your next date."

"Piss off Pidge."

Pidge just laughed. Lance trudged upstairs, grabbing a bathrobe and going to the bathroom, washing his face before preparing to shower, smiling as he remembered the evening.


End file.
